


Your Sweet Sweet Kisses

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Of course you're gonna get along! [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, M/M, adorable inexperienced kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has to reassure Enma somehow, and though this wasn't his initial solution...it works just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sweet Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Wowow, this was not supposed to be this long. I had been aiming for a short drabble but 0027 makes me do weird things uvu

"Would you…would you kiss me?"

It was such a simple request, but at the same time, not simple at all.

When Tsuna had heard these words escape Enma's mouth, he wouldn't even try to deny the fact that he had sputtered mindlessly and his face had gone red.

He hadn't known how to respond. At all. So Enma ended up excusing himself and leaving all in under thirty seconds. 

Which ended up making Tsuna feel like an ass for a day and a half. That was how long Tsuna _let_  Enma stay away from him.

Earlier today, he had called Enma and asked him to come over his house so they could talk about their, ah, delicate situation. 

Enma had agreed quickly and hung up just as fast.

That's how Tsuna found himself pacing the floor, socked feet leaving trail marks in the plush carpet. He was nervous. 

'Ah, I should ask mama for those animal crackers Enma loves.' With that thought, he padded downstairs. 

\-------------

Enma was nervous. _Very_  nervous. 

Almost to the point that he could clearly envision every way this meeting could turn out...all except the one he wanted. 

He just couldn't see Tsuna kissing him just because he _asked_. 

Groaning, Enma ran his hands through his hair as he struggled to sit up in bed.

It was already two in the afternoon and Tsuna wanted him there sometime around three.

That meant he should probably get up and get ready to some extent though he had no idea what to expect. 

Tsuna was so unpredictable that he didn't know what could happen, he was even feeling nervous about his clothes! 

He never even cared when it came to Tsuna because he knew that he wouldnt care.

Tsuna wouldn't judge him over something silly like that...

Grumbling, he stood and walked -more like dragged his feet- to his drawers where he immediately closed his eyes and snatched the first outfit his hands landed on.

It was a plain orange t shirt and a pair of dark green shorts.

This Enma scoffed and went back into his drawers to replace the shirt with a maroon colored one. He figured the world would try to mess with him today.

It didn't take long for him to get ready, but when he was done, it was already 2:40pm. 

He should get going. 

Being late wouldn't help him and neither would he want to add that on to the pile of excuses he'd have to come up with.

\-------------

Tsuna knew exactly when Enma walked into the house -let in by mama- and he knew exactly when Enma walked to his room.

He was standing outside the door. His hand most likely resting limply on the doorknob.

Tsuna chuckled softly and called out to him.

"Enma-kun, you can come in."

There was a small gasp and then almost immediately, Enma opened the door, his eyes glued to the floor.

Tsuna frowned at this because it was basically just like when Reborn had forced the two of them in the room and asked them to 'get along nicely'.

"Enma? You--you can sit down." The words were said in a tentative voice but Enma jumped anyway, a small catch in his throat as he spoke quietly. 

"I already feel this is--is gonna be bad so…can we just?? Please just tell me--"

Tsuna lept to his feet, brown eyes twinkling in worry. His slim hands reached out and rested on Enma's shoulders.

He tried to catch those red eyes but his efforts were in vain seeing as how Enma was set on keeping them on the floor.

"Enma. Enma look at me? Please?"

Enma didn't even twitch. His body remained tense under Tsuna's hands. 

This is what Tsuna had been afraid of.

Enma closing up and not listening to what Tsuna had to say.

"Enma!"

Still he wasn't given a response. 

Tsuna's eyes narrowed angrily and he stared at the red bobbing hair in front of him.

The only thing he could think was that, no, he wouldn't let Enma do this. Make him feel like he'd failed their friendship, their future relationship that he recently realized they both wanted.

And with that, he placed a gentle hand on Enma's chin and gripped it, pushing it up so they were looking eye to eye.

Enma's red eyes were open but dull, his lip quivering. 

Tsuna didn't form another thought as he leaned forward and softly placed a kiss on Enma's lips.

He saw those shimmering eyes widen before his own eyes closed.

At first, Enma didn't respond, his lips still and warm, but not a second later, he whined and pressed close to Tsuna, chest heaving.

Tsuna molded his lips to Enma's, inexperience showing through the clumsy movements, but Enma didn't seem to care as he pressed even harder. The kiss didn't go any farther but Enma's hands did wander from the soft cotton of Tsuna's shirt to the smooth skin underneath.

Tsuna jumped slightly at the cold hands, separating their lips, but Enma didn't seem to mind as he sighed softly and fit his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna shivered as warm breaths were panted on his neck and his hands settled on Enma's hip, the grip reassuring. 

"I, aha...I've never done that before. Sorry if um, if it was bad."

Enma giggled from Tsuna's neck and nuzzled it playfully before looking at Tsuna shyly.

"Me neither. It was good though, don't worry."

Enma's hands were still under Tsuna's shirt, resting, now warmly, on his back.

Their position wasn't awkward by any means, though they were against the door, but Tsuna still wanted to talk to Enma.

He began to pull away, smugly pleased at the quiet whine that escaped Enma's mouth. 

"Um, I think we should talk. Nothing bad!" He hurried to add so Enma wouldn't get discouraged. 

Tsuna led him by his hand to his bed where he had the family pack of animal crackers sitting.

Enma looked surprised to see them but with a small smile he sat down and grabbed at it.

Tsuna sat down next to him with a blush.

"I uh, I asked mama if we had some because I remembered you liked them." Enma opened the bag and looked excitedly at them.

"Thanks Tsuna-san, I do like them. A lot."

Tsuna was about to brush it off with a "no problem" but he found himself entranced by Enma's lips.

They were glistening like he'd licked the before hand.

_After he kissed Tsuna._

Suddenly, Tsuna's whole face blew up with a blush and he coughed loudly. 

"Um Enma. I wanted to talk to you? About us I guess."

Enma munched on the crackers, but his eyes were wide and expectant. 

"I was really surprised when you asked me to kiss you. Like, _really_  surprised. Er, but I was also happy you know? I thought you didn't see me in that way and I-I've seen you that way for a long time!"

Tsuna eyes brightened with every word until Enma was scared he had pushed himself into hyper dying will mode.

'Not that I would have minded...'

Enma swallowed what was in his mouth.

"I've always kind of liked you. Especially that time you said I was your pride. It made me feel really nice Tsuna."

At the lack of honorific, Tsuna smiled brightly. 

"I'm glad Enma."

Enma smiled back shyly and Tsuna didn't even try to hold himself back when he leaned over the bag and placed another kiss on Enma's lips.

There was no hesitation this time and Enma made that same little pleased noise in his throat as Tsuna moved their lips together. 

Enma thought it would be just like the first one but was surprised when he felt Tsuna's wet tongue gently traced his crumbly lips.

"Nnmph!"

Tsuna pulled away abruptly, his breathing a little deeper.

"I-I'm sorry! You don't want to?"

Enma clenched the bed spread next to his thighs, staring at Tsuna's lips.

"I was just surprised..."

Enma had barely finished his sentence before he found his hand on the back of Tsuna's neck, pulling him in again.

This time he knew what to expect, so when Tsuna's tongue hesitantly rubbed at his bottom lip again, he shakily opened his mouth.

Tsuna had no trouble slipping his tongue in, gently mapping out Enma's mouth.

Enma whimpered lowly and his hands moved to Tsuna's shoulders to keep himself from slipping off the bed. 

Tsuna's shaky hands moved to Enma's throat and he let out a tiny breath as he tasted the sugary coat in Enma's sweet mouth.

Though this was the first time they'd done this, they both knew what it felt like to not breathe.

Separating with a pop, they didn't move too far from eachother, panting on eachother's lips.

"I-I like that Tsuna." Tsuna blushed and unconsciously rubbed circles on the sensitive skin of Enma's neck.

"Oh haha. I didn't know what I was doing so that's surprising." Enma scooted back and Tsuna finally noticed the crumbs on the side of Enma"s mouth.

He gently brushed them off and smiled. 

He would admit, he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach when Enma smiled right back.

He didn't want to stop them anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this omgmg. They are so cute I wanna die but hug them at the same time sobs. I might want to add on to this so it's gonna be put as a chaptered story. If it's not added to THIS document, it's not gonna be connected. So any other stories added to the actual series will be their own uvu. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
